elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Loud and Clear
|faction = Thieves Guild |type = Thieves Guild, Main quest |QuestID = }} Objectives *Follow Brynjolf *Listen to Mercer Frey *Talk to Brynjolf *(Optional) Speak to Vex about Goldenglow Estate *Burn three beehives *(Optional) Enter Goldenglow using sewer *(Optional) Obtain the key to Aringoth's safe *Clear out Aringoth's safe *Return to Brynjolf Walkthrough The Cistern First, the Dragonborn needs to follow Brynjolf into the The Ragged Flagon - Cistern. The entrance is hidden behind the wardrobe. Once inside the Cistern they need to speak to Mercer Frey, the Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild. He is found either standing near his desk or wandering the main area. Mercer will assign the Dragonborn the first job in the Thieves Guild, which requires from the Dragonborn to go to the Goldenglow Estate to teach the proprietor a lesson. Before going there, the Dragonborn can optionally talk to Vex in order to discover the location of the secret entrance to the estate. Goldenglow Estate When the Dragonborn reaches the Goldenglow Estate, they have to burn three hives and empty the safe in the house. Burning the hives The bee hives are marked on the map. The easiest path to reach them is from the rocks below the northwestern side of the island by jumping on them. The easiest way to burn them is with the Flames spell or to shoot them using a bow enchanted to cause fire damage. If the Dragonborn's equipped weapon has a fire damage enchantment, or if they're holding a torch, just walking close to a beehive will set it on fire. If the Dragonborn burns any more, Brynjolf will be displeased and the Dragonborn will forfeit any money reward. If the Dragonborn has been detected, it is advisable to jump into the lake behind the house and swim for a little while until they are hidden. Emptying the safe In order to reach the safe, one must pick the expert locked door first. To reach the door, the Dragonborn can either use the sewers, about which they find out after talking with Vex, or swim around the estate until they reach the door with the quest mark. Once in the house, the Dragonborn must open the expert locked safe. Before going for the safe, it is advisable to get the key held by Aringoth. In order to reach Aringoth, the Dragonborn must sneak past mercenaries to the 2nd floor of the Goldenglow Estate. Once on the 2nd floor, the Dragonborn must again sneak past mercenaries and reach the owner of the key, who is sitting on the chair in a corner of his room. He can be either persuaded or intimidated to give the key to the Dragonborn. If both attempts fail he will turn hostile upon exiting the conversation, however killing him doesn't fail the quest in any way and the Dragonborn still receives payment. When Aringoth turns hostile, all mercenaries on the 2nd floor are alert and looking for the Dragonborn, still there is no need in killing them, since after getting the key from the owner's body and immediately leaving the 2nd floor the mercenaries will get back to their normal patrolling routes and won't leave 2nd floor in order to chase the Dragonborn. Alternatively, one can jump on Aringoth's head and then crouch. Once the Dragonborn is "hidden", they can pickpocket his key. Once the 2nd floor is left, the Dragonborn needs to make their way to the basement, which is through a steel barred gate, in the same hallway of the patrolling guard. When in the basement, one needs to sneak through the mercenaries. It is possible to sneak easily past all of the guards, except for the last one. For the last one, the Dragonborn must either use a potion of invisibility, use the Throw Voice shout to send him away or fire an arrow to the next room. The Dragonborn can also sneak past him by going right in front of him, then cut back to the door, but it is most important to stay in the shadows. If all fails, the Dragonborn can run and quickly take items from the safe and leave the basement with all guards there being hostile. It is important not to kill them. If the Dragonborn picked Aringoth's pockets or looted the key from his corpse, the safe will unlock effortlessly. Returning to Brynjolf After the Dragonborn escapes the estate, they need to return to Brynjolf. He will be in the Cistern. An easier way to get there is to go to Riften's graveyard, and press the button on the large tomb to reveal a secret passageway. Journal Trivia *If "Dragon Rising" has been completed, a dragon may spawn at the estate during the mission. *If the Dragonborn has a flame spell or torch equipped, simply walking near the hives will ignite them. *The oil on the floor of the sewers and the basement may ignite if hit with fire or shock magic. *The Queen Bee Statue on the right of Aringoth's bed is a larceny target and the Dragonborn will be rewarded with gold if returned to Delvin Mallory. *This mission was originally named "Golden Glow Estate," but was later renamed in a patch. Bugs de:Laut und deutlich ru:Ясность